It is well known to make 1,1,2-trichloroethane (.beta.-trichloroethane) by chlorinating 1,2-dichloroethane (ethylene dichloride) in a boiling bed reactor. Conversion of the ethylene dichloride (EDC) is generally about 22% per pass with a 75% conversion for chlorine. The reaction is a substitution reaction wherein HCl is formed as a by-product.
The present process, in contrast, is a vapor phase reaction which provides 100% conversion of chlorine per pass and 30 to 50% or better conversion of EDC per pass.